Testing of products, such as computer applications, often present complex challenges. For instance, when analyzing the numerous interactions and configurations posed by such computer applications, the challenge is even greater making it difficult to reach accurate testing for all combinations of instructions. Testing is time consuming and expensive, yet critical to ensure customers have a positive experience when they use the products. The multitude of ecosystems that constitute the digital world also presents many challenges with the different components and the diverse test conditions that need to be tested in each ecosystem.